Action? Vérité? Les deux peut-être?
by LolaKawaii
Summary: Certaines vérités ne se révèlent que lorsque l'occasion se présente... Et certains se retrouvent un peu malgré eux intéressés... /!\ THREESOME Naoi x Otonashi x Hinata /!\


Hello camarades! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction! Je sais, ma dernière (et première!) date de pas mal de temps maintenant... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, hmm?

Pour cette fois, le caractère des personnages n'a STRICTEMENT RIEN A VOIR avec "J'ai appris à vivre lorsque je suis mort". Tout simplement parce que j'avais besoin d'un Naoi différent... Oui, Naoi est toujours là, avec Otonashi. On ne change pas une équipe qui (me) plaît.

Je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir pondu ce truc, j'avais super trop envie d'écrire un lemon, donc désolé mais cet OS est carrément un PWP.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

 _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jun Maeda._

* * *

« Plus à gauche ! Non tu vas tomber ! »

Les éclats de rire et les cris d'encouragements fusaient dans la salle de classe. Noda, en équilibre sur les mains, devait essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible sur le rebord d'une fenêtre sans tomber. Evidemment, ce dernier ne tint pas plus d'une minute et finit par chuter – heureusement pour lui - à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Héhé, t'as pas tenu 5 minutes ! Pour la peine t'auras droit à 2 gages au prochain tour !

\- Alors demandez-moi de manier des armes ! Et pas de faire des trucs de petite gymnaste ! »

Aujourd'hui, les membres de la SSS avaient décidé de se détendre un peu. Les missions contre Tenshi devenaient bien trop épuisantes pour certains, bien trop stressantes pour d'autres. Ils en avaient tous conclu qu'une soirée entre amis sans prise de tête était le meilleur moyen de relâcher la pression. Mais attention, uniquement entre personnes du même sexe. Les garçons disaient avoir besoin « de parler de femmes », tandis que les filles voulaient tranquillement pouvoir avoir une soirée pyjama - et qui dit soirée pyjama, dit garçons en conversation.

Ce n'est pas par hasard que ces jeunes gens voulaient partager ce genre de moment. De leur vivant, beaucoup d'entres eux n'ont jamais connu de véritables amitiés, de vraies fêtes entre copains ou de moments de fou-rires inoubliables. Ici, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient en profiter, et puisqu'il n'y avait aucune interaction avec les NPC, aucun risque qu'ils soient effacés.

C'est avec cet état d'esprit que les garçons du front s'étaient installés dans une salle de classe vide à 22h, emportant avec eux des coussins et des couvertures pour être plus confortable.

C'est Fujimaki qui avait lancé l'idée du jeu « action ou vérité ». Cela leur permettrait de connaître un peu mieux les autres et de rigoler un peu.

OoO

Au bout de 2 heures, certaines personnes commençaient à fatiguer. Il était plus de minuit, et ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants. Takeyama avait été le premier à aller se coucher. Noda et Takamatsu furent les suivants – entrainement aux aurores à la rivière. Matsushita parti se servir un dernier udon avant l'aller dormir. Fujimaki glissa un mot à l'oreille d'Ooyama et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, non sans un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Les joues rouges, le plus jeune se leva à son tour et s'excusa avant de partir à sa poursuite. T.K. quitta la pièce en dansant le Moonwalk.

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin ne restaient plus qu'Otonashi, Hinata et Naoi. Le jeune homme roux bâilla.

« Bon, vous voulez qu'on s'arrête là ?

\- Attends, maintenant que nous sommes en petit comité, les questions intéressantes peuvent se poser… proposa Hinata. »

Tout en jetant un regard narquois à Naoi, il demanda :

« Dis-moi, tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- … fais quoi ?

\- Baaah… Tu sais… »

Les joues de Naoi se colorèrent d'un très jolie rose.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? C'est personnel !

\- Pour ça que j'en parle maintenant, on est plus que tous les trois ! »

Le président du conseil des étudiants jeta un regard désespéré à Otonashi, qui lui répondit en lui disant de choisir un gage. Naoi refusa, prétendant qu'il était hors de question de le tourner en ridicule.

« Alors répond à sa question. »

Naoi obtempéra lorsqu'Otonashi lui fit remarquer que c'étaient les règles du jeu.

« Oui.

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. »

Hinata manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive avant d'éclater de rire.

« Toi ? Dans cette école ? Attends attends, t'aurais pas utilisé ton hypnose pour convaincre la jeune fille ? Je veux dire, t'es quand même le président du conseil, peu de gens auraient envie de coucher avec toi ! »

Le rire de Hinata se figea dans sa gorge en sentant le regard meurtrier de Naoi sur lui.

« Qui te dit que je ne plais pas ? Tu serais étonné de connaître le nombre de personnes qui me font des avances. »

Hinata déglutit, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme au képi mentait ou si réellement autant de filles venaient le voir.

« Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit que ce sont des filles ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Otonashi qui avala de travers.

« Tu veux dire…

\- Que les garçons me préfèrent. Et que je les préfère aussi.

\- … oh. »

Un long silence suivit cette révélation. Naoi aimait les garçons. Bon. C'est Hinata qui se lança le premier :

« Et… Ça fait quoi ? Enfin je veux dire… Avec un garçon ça doit être… différent.

\- Effectivement. »

Le silence qui suivit était cette fois-ci plus gênant, du moins pour Hinata. Il avait méchamment envie de demander des détails, mais il n'osait pas. Pourquoi en voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Naoi répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« C'est… plus sauvage. Plus passionné. Beaucoup moins conventionnel et… infiniment meilleur qu'avec une fille. »

Ouh lala, tant que ça ? Ça lui donnait envie de… Non. Non non non. Il n'allait pas faire ça, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

« Si on le fait avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté, la douleur disparaît vite car il sait y faire. Il est également plus délicat…

\- Et toi t'es expérimenté ? »

Il voulait se foutre une gifle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de demander ça, bordel !

« Moi ? Euh… En fait, plutôt oui… Je crois. Plus que toi ça c'est sûr.

\- O... Oui ! Bien sûr… ! Héhé… C'est évident… Puisque je n'ai jamais… Enfin pas que je veuille hein… Mais toi tu as déjà… Enfin… Voilà quoi… s'emmêla Hinata, plus rouge que la guitare de Yui. »

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Naoi. Le regard plus confiant, il dit :

« Tu voudrais m'embrasser ? »

Le cerveau du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis repartit en lui informant de reprendre sa respiration, parce que l'apnée quand t'es pas sous l'eau, bah c'est pas cool.

« He… hein ?

\- Comme ça je pourrais te dire si tu embrasses bien, moi qui ai l'habitude d'embrasser des garçons. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Naoi

« A moins que tu embrasses si mal que tu as peur de te ridiculiser. »

Du côté d'Otonashi, ça n'allait pas vraiment mieux que du côté de son meilleur ami. Il imaginait ce dernier et Naoi en train de… oh putain.

« Alors ?

\- Euh… Je… »

Hinata se rendit soudain compte de la proximité entre son camarade et lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'était considérablement rapproché et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Se rappelant soudain le pouvoir de celui-ci, il ferma les yeux. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il entrouvrit les paupières et pu observer un Naoi très amusé qui continuait à le regarder. Ces yeux dorés qui le fixaient, cette bouche étiré en un sourire moqueur, cette chaleur d'être aussi près l'un de l'autre… Finalement, ce fut cette langue mutine qui vint humidifier ses lèvres qui le poussa à bout.

Hinata fondit sur la bouche de Naoi qui en réponse entrouvrit presqu'immédiatement les lèvres. Sa langue s'introduit dans la bouche de Naoi et commença à caresser la sienne. Un soupir de bien-être franchit les lèvres du président du conseil avant qu'il ne décide de réellement participer au baiser et veuille prendre l'avantage.

Otonashi observait les deux jeunes hommes en silence. Oh lala…

Le baiser commençait à devenir plus intense, plus passionné. Tellement que des bruits de sucions se faisaient entendre ainsi que des gémissements de purs plaisirs poussés et par l'un et par l'autre. Hinata, qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, posa une main sur la hanche de Naoi et commença à la faire remonter doucement sous sa chemise. Surpris, ce dernier se recula vivement et considéra la main baladeuse. Après tout…

Mais il ne put penser d'avantage lorsque son compagnon retira sa main et en se reculant de lui.

« Désolé désolé désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais du… ! »

Il se retrouva plaqué sur un coussin, les deux mains entravés par celles de Naoi de chaque côté de sa tête.

« TU as engagé le baiser. TU as utilisé ta langue sur la mienne. TU as commencé à me déshabiller.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je…

\- Alors maintenant, ASSUME. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or replongea sur cette bouche dont il n'avait que faire des excuses. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait une relation homosexuelle ? Il allait être servi.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, Naoi détacha progressivement les boutons de sa propre chemise d'abord – il ne fallait pas l'effrayer non plus en le déshabillant tout de suite – puis se redressa pour l'enlever complètement.

Hinata détailla le corps de son compagnon. Il avait beau ne pas être très musclé, il n'en restait pas moins désirable et appréciable à la vue. Tout en finesse et en blancheur. Et cette luxure dans son regard…

Bordel, il était sexy.

Et cette protubérance là… Dans son pantalon… C'était bien ce qu'il croyait ?

Merde.

Il allait passer à la casserole.

Et notre roux préféré, de son côté… Devait avoir une aussi belle érection que notre cher président du conseil, hmm ? Ça lui avait donné chaud ces bêtises. Sans donc sans plus de cérémonie qu'il se reprocha des deux jeunes hommes et attrapa Naoi par la nuque pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Ce dernier, bien trop heureux d'être désirable aux yeux de son idole, poussa un long gémissement plaintif de tant de sensations.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, se releva un peu pour lui aussi se débarrasser de ses vêtements, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait atteindre – il avait encore cette chose affreusement sexy assise sur… ses hanches… et plus bas.

A bout de souffle, Naoi et Otonashi se séparèrent, un filet de salive se détachant lentement de leurs langues. Naoi retira délicatement son couvre-chef avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui lui servait d'assise. Assise qui semblait grossir de plus en plus.

« Tu t'es déshabillé. Tu es aussi impatient que je le pensais…

\- Comme tu dis, j'assume.

\- C'est bien c'est bien, tu apprends vite…

\- Si je vous dérange vous le dîtes. »

C'est Otonashi qui venait de parler. Jaloux. C'est la première pensée qui venait de naître en même temps dans la tête de Hinata et Naoi. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose…

« Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi, pas vrai ? »

Otonashi fit la moue en entendant les paroles de Hinata. Il n'était plus un enfant ! Il pouvait très bien participer sans demander quoi que ce soit ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit : après avoir demandé à Naoi de se décaler du regard, il s'installa à son tour sur Hinata et entreprit de baiser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Lorsque la bouche du jeune homme roux descendit jusqu'à ses tétons, Hinata ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir. C'était bon ! Aucune fille ne l'avait touché comme ça, c'était toujours à lui de tout faire, et il ne savait pas qu'il possédait des endroits aussi sensibles. Être passif, c'était bien sympa, mais là tout de suite il avait un besoin urgent de sentir son meilleur ami comme il avait senti Naoi il y a quelques instants. Il le força donc à revenir au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa à son tour.

Naoi, tout émoustillé par ce qu'il voyait, ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'une de ses mains appuyait avec vigueur sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, tellement les deux jeunes hommes dégoulinaient de débauche.

Complètement excités et impatient, Hinata et Otonashi se décalèrent l'un de l'autre afin de se déshabiller presque totalement, ne laissant que leur sous-vêtements. Naoi, le souffle court, ne pensa même pas à retirer son pantalon qui le comprimait plus qu'autre chose. C'est Hinata qui y pensa pour lui et se rapprocha tel un félin vers sa proie. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il commença à détacher sensuellement la boucle de sa ceinture tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à ce moment-là, et c'est pour ça qu'il fit vite disparaître le pantalon encombrant. Même si excité, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'osa pas toucher le sexe en érection de son presqu'amant et ce fut donc ce dernier qui prit les choses en mains. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Naoi passa donc sa main sur le boxer de son compagnon qui siffla de plaisir et d'impatience.

« Tout doux mon beau… Un peu de patience…

\- Je pense avoir suffisamment attendu comme…

\- Chhht. »

Il le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche et se pencha pour tracer un sillon avec sa langue de sa nuque jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Un frisson échappa à Hinata lorsque Naoi déposa un baiser sur le sous-vêtement tendu. Cependant, il enleva rapidement ce dernier et déglutit à la vue de l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Cela fait bien longtemps… Trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la queue du loup. »

Le regard presque affamé que porta Naoi à son sexe le fit redouter quelque peu… Doutes bien envolés lorsqu'il le prit à pleine main et lécha délicatement le haut de son gland.

« Oh bon sang…

\- Ça doit être plus facile pour un homme de faire du bien à un autre, puisque lui aussi connaît le corps masculin et ses réactions. »

Otonashi venait de se coller contre le dos de Hinata, l'encerclant de ses bras.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais Naoi semble être particulièrement doué pour la fellation… Oh bordel ! Il m'a… ! Tout entier… ! »

En effet, le président du conseil n'avait pendant ce temps pas chaumé et avait pris le sexe de Hinata en entier et commençait à faire aller et venir sa tête.

« N… Naoi… Aaah merde…

\- Tu vas venir ?

\- Te fous pas de moi Otonashi… Mais si tu avais cette langue contre ta… Tu ferais moins le malin… Ah… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts continuait sa tâche tout en accélérant ses va-et-vient et en resserrant ses lèvres autour du sexe. Hinata finit par jouir dans un cri d'extase pur dans la délicieuse bouche qui lui était offerte.

« Attends Naoi, n'avale pas… »

Le président du conseil se redressa, les lèvres closes, un léger filet blanc à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hinata s'était effondré sur les coussins à côté et observait ses deux amants.

Otonashi plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Naoi et lorsque celui ouvrit la bouche, pénétra à l'intérieur afin de goûter à la semence du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

« Merde, vous êtes sexy tous les deux… »

Naoi eut un rire amusé avant de se coucher aux cotés de Hinata.

« Je dois également avouer que toi aussi… T'es plutôt sexy après l'orgasme.

\- Ah euh… merci… C'est en fait très bizarre d'entendre ça venant de la bouche d'un mec… Venant de TA bouche surtout.

\- Je pensais que plus rien qui pourrait sortir de ma bouche ne pourrait te surprendre après ce que je viens de te faire.

\- … je ne te savais pas si pervers.

\- Et débauché, souris Otonashi.

\- Vous ignorez tellement de choses à mon sujet… Tellement… répondit Naoi avant d'éclater de rire face à la tête de ses camarades. C'est bon, je rigole, c'était surtout le fait que je sois gay et que j'ai déjà couché avec plusieurs garçons que vous ne saviez pas.

\- Il y a ton corps aussi, qu'on ne connaissait pas du tout. Je m'attendais pas à ça, en fait.

\- Si tu veux tu pourrais apprendre à le connaitre… Plus en profondeur… »

En disant cela, Naoi enleva son sous-vêtement et écarta les jambes tout en fixant Hinata.

« … tu veux vraiment que je te viole, en fait.

\- Uniquement si tu me laisses me préparer avant. »

Le président du conseil se redressa sur les genoux et s'humidifia deux doigts. Sans attendre davantage il se les glissa en lui, non sans un léger gémissement.

« Hey Naoi, si lui te prend, je ferai quoi moi ? »

Le regard de Naoi brilla de luxure et il observa un instant Otonashi avant de porter son attention sur Hinata. Le jeune homme roux comprit de suite où il voulait en venir.

« … oh.

\- A… attendez ! Otonashi, tu vas quand même pas me… »

Seul des yeux assombris par le désir lui répondirent.

« O… Ok… J'imagine que je dois… »

Connaissant très bien la gêne du premier rapport homosexuel et l'angoisse de la pénétration, Naoi glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'Otonashi. Celui-ci sourit et se posta devant Hinata tandis que Naoi alla caler son dos contre lui.

« Naoi je suis pas sûr que…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne fera pas mal.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- A ton avis pourquoi je me suis posté ici ? Je vais te faire oublier cette gêne. »

En disant cela, le président du conseil commença à caresser le torse du jeune homme sur lui, n'oubliant de passer sur les deux sensibles pointes roses.

Pendant ce temps, Otonashi avait humidifié ses doigts et en inséra un dans le corps de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci poussa une plainte, cela ne faisait pas mal mais la gêne était bien présente. Le deuxième doigt eu un peu plus de mal à passer et Hinata gémis plus fort, gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de son camarade derrière lui qui continuait à le caresser.

Petit à petit, les bons traitements de Naoi eurent raison de Hinata car celui-ci se détendit rapidement et Otonashi pu continuer à le préparer. Les gémissements du jeune homme, de plus en plus excitants, poussèrent Otonashi à se caresser, ne supportant plus la pression de sa douloureuse érection. Naoi, qui n'était pas en reste, se permit de retirer une de ses mains du corps de son camarade afin de continuer à se préparer.

Lorsqu'ils se jugèrent près et que leur patience eut atteint leur limite, les trois amants échangèrent un regard complice empli de désir et se positionnèrent : le président du conseil se mit à quatre pattes et éleva ses hanches de sorte à ce que Hinata, qui s'installa derrière lui, puisse finalement le pénétrer. Enfin, le jeune homme roux se cala derrière ses deux compagnons afin de prendre son ami.

Avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire mal, Hinata fit entrer doucement son pénis à l'intérieur de Naoi.

« Tsss… je ne suis pas en sucre… »

Sur ces paroles il se recula et s'empala de lui-même sur la verge de Hinata qui poussa un léger cri de surprise, aussi bien de la réaction de Naoi que de l'étroitesse autour de son sexe.

« Ne bouge pas. Toi tu n'es pas habitué, si jamais Otonashi y va trop brusquement, ça risque de te faire très mal… mais s'il te plait Otonashi, dépêche-toi ! »

Naoi se retenait de bouger, cette sensation d'être rempli, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti.

Otonashi fit comme il pu pour lui aussi se retenir de le pénétrer d'un coup. La tentation était forte, mais les gémissements de douleur de Hinata le dissuadèrent d'aller plus vite.

Le jeune homme, au milieu des deux autres, était soumis à un supplice qui lui semblait durer une éternité. Compressé par devant et tiraillé par derrière. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Quand enfin Otonashi fut entré jusqu'à la garde, celui-ci se permit un léger va-et-vient, qui fit gémir les deux jeunes hommes.

« Hinata… si tu veux qu'on profite tous… C'est à toi de bouger… Vite ! »

Alors qu'Otonashi allait revenir dans le corps de son ami, ce dernier bougea de lui-même, se rempala sur Otonashi et sortit presque du corps de Naoi.

Ayant compris ce qu'il devait faire, Hinata continua ses va-et-vient entre les deux corps.

« Oh oui… Depuis… longtemps… Trop… Aaah ! Ouiii… ! »

L'incroyable gémissement que poussa Naoi figea une seconde Hinata, le visage crispé de tant de plaisir, puis il se remit à le pilonner au même endroit, à savoir sa prostate.

« Naoi est un amant… super bruyant au lit… en fait… dit Otonashi, le souffle court.

\- Ouais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bon… ! Et toi… ! Tu es… ! »

Sa phrase resta en suspension tant les cris de plaisir de Naoi étaient forts et le plaisir immense. Cela fit grandement sourire le jeune homme roux. Il n'avait jamais vu ces deux là aussi… proches.

Les trois étudiants respiraient difficilement, la voix de l'un faisait résonnance à celle des autres, le plaisir était si grand qu'ils auraient voulu continuer encore longtemps… Mais paradoxalement, le besoin de se libérer commençait à urger, et plus les coups de butoir se faisaient fort, plus la pression augmentait.

« Je tiendrais pas longtemps… Naoi c'est… Et merde…

\- Attends, je veux… »

Comprenant le besoin de son compagnon, Hinata pris la verge de Naoi dans sa main et commença à le masturber en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

« Aaaaah… ! Je… !

\- Moi aussi… !

\- Oh bordel… ! »

La jouissance finit par atteindre les trois jeunes hommes au même instant qui se libérèrent dans de longs gémissements et cris de plaisirs réunis. Otonashi s'effondra sur le côté tandis que Hinata se laissa tomber sur Naoi. Ils restèrent quelques instants allongés, profitant de leur orgasme. Une fois leur souffle revenu, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus souffla dans l'oreille de Naoi :

« C'était bon putain…

\- Je te l'avais dit que c'était meilleur qu'avec une fille. »

Hinata roula sur le côté, se libérant du jeune homme. Ce dernier se retourna difficilement et jeta un œil à Otonashi.

« Ça va ? T'as aimé ?

\- C'était… incroyable. Je ne savais pas que le corps d'un homme pouvait être aussi excitant et bon. »

Le président du conseil laissa échapper un rire avant se positionner au-dessus de Hinata.

« T'avises pas de répéter ça, toi.

\- Uniquement si tu me promets qu'on recommencera. »

Le sourire absolument pervers qu'afficha Hinata décida Naoi qui l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever.

« Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être… »

Naoi ramassa ses affaires, s'habilla, puis s'approcha de la porte. Il observa un instant ses deux amants de ce soir, encore allongés et nus sur les coussins.

« La prochaine fois, on échangera les rôles. »

Il partit, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes restant se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Wooh, mais quelle soirée! rit Hinata.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui. Ce mec est un véritable allumeur. »

Pendant ce temps, du côté des filles…

« Vous saviez que Naoi était aussi pervers ?

\- Ce type est bizarre… Mais il a un super beau cul !

\- Hisako enfin…

\- Quoi ? Après ce qu'on vient de voir, ce n'est pas des mots qui vont te rendre sainte-nitouche ! »

Yuri sourit. Son plan avait, une fois de plus, marché. Installer des caméras pour observer les garçons toute la soirée… Elle savait que quelque chose d'intéressant allait se produire et son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, elle essuya discrètement la bave de son menton. Elle n'aurait cependant jamais pensé qu'une partie de jambes en l'air entre mecs pouvait être si… appétissant.

* * *

Voilà! C'est tout pour cet OS! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus!

Je pense que vous connaissez la chanson, mais s'il vous plait, un euro... Quoique, une review me paiera mieux. Ouais, c'est ça, payez-moi au SMIC de 1200 reviews.

Je PLAISANTE. UNE me remplira de bonheur... Pour tous les auteurs qui attendent des retours, je vous serai reconnaissante de laisser un petit mot.

Bye les gens, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt!

LolaKawaii


End file.
